Vlad The Last Confession
by Natamsha
Summary: Este pequeño fic es mayormente basado en la novela (practicamente solo adapte unas circunstancias a mis fechorias). El titulo del libro es el mismo que el del fic. y si soy yaoilera asi que tiene lemon. me refiero a hombrexhombre.


Fanfiction basado en la novela Vlad _La ultima confesión del Conde Drácula _de_ C.C. Humphreys de Ediciones B._

Cuando comencé a leer esta novela no pensé que podría toparme con alguna mención más allá que una justificación a la crueldad de la Gran Leyenda de Drácula, y no estoy hablando del personaje de Bram Stoker. Si no del personaje real que ejerció un temor perturbable en sus congéneres y sirvientes así como fue conocido fuera de Bulgaria y en todo el mundo, como Vlad Tepes o el Príncipe Empalador.

Vlad Drácula fue el segundo hijo del Voivoda (titulo de Comandante de fuerza militar y Gobernador) de Transilvania Vlad Drácul. Le dieron el apellido Drácul-a ««hijo de Drácul»». En su lengua, la ««limba romana»», Drácul significaba el Dragón o el Demonio. Entonces ante los hechos entre exagerados y reales según la historia Vlad Drácula era el hijo del Demonio.

Vlad no estuvo siempre en Transilvania, a los 11 años fue alejado de su madre y hermanas, y conducido junto con su hermano Radu frente a su padre en Valaquia, llevado para presentarse frente al Sultán Turco Muhad. Ahí ambos hijos fueron tomados como rehenes como forma de asegurar la lealtad del Voivoda llevados a Edirne capital del Imperio turco en la escuela interior al cuidado del maestro superior Hamza, después trasladado a la fortaleza de Tokat donde aprendió el reconocido y famoso empalamiento (rescatado seis meses después por Hamza) de donde más adelante seria llamado por los turcos como Kaziklu Bey (Príncipe Empalador).

La historia se centra en la relación de Vlad Drácula y su Agha (maestro superior) Hamza (si su tutor y el que lo rescato del Tokat) después pachá (funcionario turco del más alto rango)

Hamza es solo mencionado en tres partes donde estos dos conviven dentro de la novela, pondré fragmentos de la misma porque es necesario, estaré marcando cuando es novela y cuando es fanfictión. Me tome la libertad de poner la secuencia de algunas partes a mi gusto para una mejor lectura, pero no hace ningún cambio real a la historia (Por supuesto que no ¡touche!). Bueno hubo un cambio... reduje la agresividad de Vlad a un poco... al menos de adolescente. ¡Vamos tenía que identificarlo como Uke!

A Vlad Drácula ya mencionado solo me toca describirlo a como lo menciona la historia. Cabello de un intenso color negro y abundante, ojos verdes, piel morena con nariz grande, estura más baja del promedio, así como velludo y rechoncho.

Hamza es rubio de tono dorado, alto, delgado, de barba rala del mismo tono de su cabello, y ojos azules, de raza Turca, su edad durante el tiempo que vivieron en Edirne fue de los 18 a 23 años hasta su encuentro en Tokat y de nuevo en el castillo de Guirgiu.

Su primera convivencia con su tutor fue desde los 11 a los 16 años y a los 17 en el Tokat, separándose hasta volverse a encontrar esta vez determinantemente a una guerra, Hamza tomado como rehén y después asesinado.

_Empezando con la novela._

Edirne, Capital del Imperio Turco, Septiembre de 1447.

¨-A ver ¿Quién de ustedes, zoquetes, me puede leer esto en voz alta?"

Ion Tremblac miró los trazos rizados y descendientes de la letras arábigas de la tablilla que tenia adelante y soltó un suspiro... uno silencioso porque no le convenía que se notara su desesperación.¨

¨Los muchachos habían estado en el aula al amanecer, primero griego, después matemáticas, después un poco de diabólica poesía persa, y el sol ahora estaba llegando a su cenit. Pero entonces Hamza, su Agha, su tutor, los había mirado con una sonrisa burlona.¨

¨- A ver, mis novatos, mis jóvenes halcones. Su muestra de lentitud podría a prueba al imán (sacerdote y maestro musulmán) de Tabriz, cuya serenidad ni siquiera fue alterada por los barbaros que le quemaban la casa y a los que solo pidió que no abrieran la ventana.¨

¨ Hamza rio en voz baja y después dijo – Acabemos el día con las palabras de Alá el Misericordioso, el totalizador. Solo un pequeño verso del Corán.¨

Al serbio, Mardic, se le había escapado un quejido y eso había merecido un golpe. Por eso el suspiro contenido de Ion. Si no podía dar una respuesta, al menos se le exigía un callado y esmerado empeño. Además quería que el bastón de castigo siguiera descansando junto al cojín del tutor.

¨- ¿Nadie habla? – Ahora le toco suspirar a Hamza – Entonces, testarudos, pueden irse. ¡Espero que el aire puro del Misericordioso les limpie la cabeza!¨

¨Nadie se levantaba más rápido que Ion, también habría sido el primero en salir por la puerta. Pero él no podía irse. No podía hacerlo porque el que tenía sentado al lado estaba todavía estudiando las palabras. Ese chico de cabello negro como la medianoche que le caía como un velo sobre el rostro. Ion hizo chasquear los dedos delante de la cara de su amigo desde que habían llegado al enderum kolej (escuela interna), en una obvia señal de impaciencia que no hizo ningún efecto.¨

¨- ¿Lo has conseguido muchacho?- Hamza que se había levantado y estirado los miembros acalambrados, observo a ambos chicos, luego observo con atención la cabeza inclinada y los labios del joven cabizbajo que se movieron una vez más, recitando, antes de que levantara la mirada.¨

¨- Creo que si, agha Hamza – dijo.¨

¨- Entonces ¿por qué no lo recitaste delante de tus condiscípulos?¨

Mierda- pensó Ion ¿Acaso no era evidente? Si quisiera, su amigo podría haber contestado la mayoría de las preguntas. Pero el resto de la clase, compuesta por rehenes como ellos, ya tenían suficientes celos. A veces quedarse callado era más fácil y menos doloroso. Recordó que no sólo era odiado por su desempeño intelectual, sino que desde la semana pasada había arrasado a todos los de su clase en combate de lucha libre, además de la inconformidad a la amable relación tan particular que su amigo llevaba con el Agha Hamza.

¨- Pues bien – dijo Hamza apuntando hacia abajo con la mano – Recítamelo Vlad Drácula. Quiero oír de tu boca la sabiduría del sagrado Corán.¨

¨Antes de hablar, Vlad se aclaro la garganta. – ´Si piden consejo sobre el vino y el juego, diles: Hay algún provecho en ellos para los hombres, pero el pecado es más grande que el provecho.´¨

¨-Bien- Hamza asintió – Pronunciaste mal quizá tres palabras. Pero el hecho de que puedas pronunciar el arábigo me asombra – Se acerco más y se agacho - ¿Cuántos idiomas hablas? -¨

¨Vlad se encogió de hombros¨

¨- Griego, latín, franco...- dijo Ion, excitado, hablando en nombre de su amigo. Vlad le lanzo una mirada, pidiendo silencio. Ion conocía esa mirada y obedeció.¨

¨- Y, por supuesto, hablas con fluidez osmanlica. Pero ¿arábigo? – Hamza soltó un silbido – Puedes recitar mucho más que casi... todos los muchachos que conozco. – Mientras hablaba Hamza descargó un puñetazo en el hombro de Ion, que hizo que se apartara de ellos, mientras soltaba un grito de indignación, y ellos se echaban a reír.¨

¨- Vlad se calmó y oyó como salían los últimos alumnos de los otros grupos, los gritos, las risas. – Aprendo a conocerte –dijo – A conocerte de verdad. Porque los turcos son el poder que sacude el árbol del mundo, y lo que los mueve es la fe. Si no se eso, sino aprendo todo lo relacionado con ustedes, bueno...- se volvió y miro al hombre mayor a los ojos - ¿Cómo voy a conseguir detenerlos?¨

Los dos oyentes estaban boquiabiertos. Hamza fue el primero en reaccionar – "¿No temes que te castigue por decir esas cosas?- señalo el bastón de castigo que había dejado junto al cojín¨

¨- ¿Por qué Señor?¨

¨- Por tus pensamientos rebeldes.¨

¨Vlad frunció el ceño.- ¿Por qué habrían de sorprenderte? Todos los rehenes son hijos de rebeldes. Para eso somos rehenes. No para que recibamos la mejor educación posible sino para que si mi padre vuelve a rebelarse, tú puedas matarnos. Si todo sale bien, nos envían de vuelta a nuestros países para ocuparnos allí de sus problemas, para pagarles tributo en oro y en muchachos, y para darles las gracias por el privilegio. Si todo sale mal pues, bueno... – sonrió - entonces salpicaran el suelo con nuestros educados cerebros.¨

¨Ion alargo la mano y le toco un codo para que se calmará, lo ignoro y volteo de nuevo hacia Hamza - ¿Digo algo que no sea verdad, Señor? En ese caso, por favor, dame una buena paliza por mentiroso¨

¨Hamza lo observo un largo rato con rostro inexpresivo - ¿Qué edad tienes? – dijo finalmente.¨

¨- Cumpliré diecisiete en marzo – contesto.¨

¨- Eres demasiado joven para pensamientos tan cínicos.¨

¨- No, agha Hamza – dijo Vlad con voz suave -, solo soy demasiado joven para ponerlos en práctica¨

¨Se miraron fijamente un largo rato. Después los dos volvieron a sonreír; Ion, excluido, se mostro celoso de repente. Nunca podría tener el intelecto de su amigo, y veía con claridad lo que los demás. Que Hamza y Vlad compartían algo en lo que alguien nunca podría participar¨

¨El silencio duro hasta que turco se levanto y dio media vuelta – Vete, halcón mío – dijo encima del hombro – Tu compañero está desesperado por volar.- Vlad también se levanto pero no se marcho de ahí- Señor, ¿es cierto que nos dejas? Sé que eres uno de los mejores halconeros del elevado. ¿Es algo relacionado con eso lo que vas a hacer?¨

¨Ion se movió incomodo. Con un agha lo normal no era hacer preguntas si no contestarlas. Preguntar se consideraba una impertinencia, y era punible.¨

¨- ¿Cómo te has enterado de algo que apenas acaba de decidirse?- Vlad solo se encogió de hombros, Hamza solo lo siguió con un gesto de incredulidad con la cabeza– Siguiendo órdenes del sultán, que Alá le dé siempre salud. Me voy este fin de semana, sabes que no soy un agha normal y corriente- después dijo en voz baja- Me voy a cazar... pero no pájaros ¨

¨- No obstante, quizá tengas la oportunidad de volar. Y en ese caso... – Se metió la mano dentro de la camisa y la hundió hasta que encontró un bulto envuelto en una tela azul. Se lo ofreció al agha. Y este lo tomo, lo desenvolvió y descubrió un guante que después se puso.¨

¨ – No sabía bien las medidas y lo hice a ojo – Dijo Vlad – Espero que... – Hamza flexiono los dedos – Tienes buen ojo, joven. Me calza como... ¡un guante! Muy bien. – Hamza levanto el guante y lo hizo girar a la luz. – Un trabajo exquisito. Ahora sé cuál es tu oficio, Vlad Drácula, si llegan malos tiempos. – Se quito con cuidado el guante y después le dirigió la mirada y sonrió – Gracias desde ahora cuando cacé, lo usaré. Y en ese momento te recordaré. ¨

¨ - Es mi único deseo Señor- Con una ligera reverencia, Vlad dio la vuelta y hecho a andar hacia la puerta del tabique, seguido por un aliviado Ion. ¨

_Empezando el fanfictión._

Vlad e Ion salían de la sala hasta el patio interior. Este último solo estaba pensando en lo arriesgado que era su amigo que caminaba delante de él, - solo puso una sonrisa y dejo salir el suspiro que había estando reteniendo por tanto tiempo- después pensó que en el caso de que Vlad, fuese algo distinto, tal vez, simplemente no confiaría tanto en él, a pesar de que siguiera siendo su coterráneo e hijo del Voivoda de Valaquia.

El sol proyectaba la sombra de ambos detrás de ellos. Vlad no había hecho ningún comentario desde que dejaron el edificio, estaba metido en su mundo interior. Pensando en Hamza. Lo echaría de menos por la sabiduría de sus enseñanzas, y el hecho de que valorará el poder de las palabras y no de los golpes.

Recordó la vez cuando los había ido a sacar a todos los de la clase a conocer a los halcones en las caballerizas del sultán, y ahí cuando tomo a un Halcón blanco como las nieves de donde venia, y vio el guante gastado de su agha. Esa noche había puesto manos a la obra, mientras los demás dormían. De repente se detuvo. Ion sumido en sus pensamientos, tropezó con él.

-Eh- dijo sorprendido Ion.

- ¿Dónde estás Ion?

-¿Dónde? – Ion miro a su alrededor y entonces entendió. Instantáneamente receloso, dando un paso atrás, mirando las manos de Vlad. - ¿El guante? ¿Cuándo... cuándo...?

- Yo mismo me lo pregunto.

- Dímelo, Vlad- rogo Ion-, porque tú nunca haces nada sin ningún motivo.

Vlad hincho los labios mientras contestaba - Lo hice porque puedo y me encanto hacerlo. Se lo di a Hamza porque me cae bien. – Vlad siguió caminando, mientras Ion lo seguía de cerca, creyéndole muy poco lo que dijo-.

Mientras los chicos se alejaban un par de ojos los observa de cerca, eran de alguien de otro grupo de estudio. No despegaban sus ojos del hijo del dragón y compañía. Viendo que no alcanzaba a escuchar decidió seguirlos más cerca. Parecía que la conversación era interesante.

-¡Aja! ¿Y la otra razón?- decía exasperado Ion, a pesar de que Drácula empezaba a contestarle con algo que parecía la verdad.

- ¿No te recuerda al Dragón?- Ion se detuvo boquiabierto. –

-¿Tu padre?- ensayo una sonrisa- Vlad Drácul es rechoncho como tu...

- ¿rechoncho? ¡Ten cuidado!

- Pelo negro como el demonio- continuaba Ion- ojos verdes, piel morena, de baja estatura... – igual que tu... pensó Ion.

Vlad lo miro de manera seria e Ion dejo la burla y continúo.- y Hamza es todo lo contrario.-

- Lo que dices de mi padre es cierto. Pero yo hablo del interior. Ambos aman la vida, cada uno de sus aspectos. Pero ambos la sacrificarían, incluido todo placer y todo vicio, por lo que consideran justo.

Así que hablaba del agha Hamza. El joven laladaslar (condiscípulo) dejo el entusiasmo de seguir al dragón, de todas maneras no podría continuar. Se acercaban a los jardines del patio exterior, y no quería estar ahí.

Los acontecimientos que sucedieron en el patio exterior a la llegada de Vlad Drácula, empezando con un enfrentamiento con el príncipe turco Mehmet, un duelo a caballo y con jerid (una jabalina de un brazo de largo). En una apuesta en que solo tenían que dar un golpe de ocho que diera el príncipe.

En el duelo se trasladaron del kolej hasta las primeras casas de Edirne.

Empezó todo como se esperaba ningún compatriota de Drácula apoyo el luchar juntos y todos se lanzaron como inocentes sacrificios, todos fueron derrotados y uno termino con la cara destrozada por el jerid que fue desgarrado para ese mismo efecto.

Y así solo quedaron tres chicos contra el príncipe, su favorito Abdullah-i-Raschid, y sus guardias.

Tendrían que hacer con tres lo que habían planeado para ocho. Eran Ion Tremblac, Radu Drácula, y Vlad Drácula. Pusieron en practica la estrategia de Vlad, Ion salió un poco herido pero se logro el cometido, mayormente por el enorme ego del príncipe, este ultimo cayo del ensillado de su caballo y rodo en el lodo unas cuantas veces. Victoria para los Drácula.

Estos mismo huyeron, no eran estúpidos como para quedarse a saber de la furia del príncipe, corrieron lo mas rápido posible, mientras que esclavos con menos suerte que ellos les palmeaban la espalda con alegría, así hasta llegar con personas que no los reconocerían, siguieron hasta los colindantes del puerto, se alzaron hasta lo que daban las escaleras de la almena del casco hasta ver el parque ecuestre. Vieron como ponían a Mehmet boca arriba y después, despacio lo levantaban. Mehmet estaba inclinado, las manos sobre sus rodillas, hablando sin parar.

Era sencillo saber que era lo que buscaban los hombres a su alrededor. Los hombres que se acercaban a recitar su informe eran abofeteados por el mismo príncipe.

"-Compadezco a sus esclavos- dijo Ion- Esta noche, en su Sarayi (palacio), habrá unas cuantas palizas."

"- Y se follara unas cuantas veces – dijo Radu excitado – Los hombres a los que pegara, las mujeres a las que follara. Aunque podría ser al revés"

"- Con el príncipe no importa ni el sexo, un poste el tiempo suficiente al sol le serviría para follarselo".

Los tres rieron enormemente de una posible verdad, era importante en estos casos solo usar su lengua materna, o realmente podrían perder sus lenguas o más. Era tiempo de desaparecer, Mehmet se estaba moviendo hacia ellos con todo su sequito, y no era para algo para lo que se quedarían.

No debería haber represalias en un duelo en el que la mitad del pueblo, vio claramente la valida victoria. Pero era Mehmet del que estábamos hablando y se podía esperar castigos para los tres en un futuro próximo solo tendría que buscar la excusa que le sirviera.

Estaban todos los del enderum kolej (escuela interna) en un comedor colectivo eran apenas una hora después del anochecer, la comida consistía en leche, higos, un trozo de pan, y fruta fresca. Después de esto leerían fragmentos del Corán, y solo si su agha lo veía pertinente habría un hamam (baño turco) de agua tibia para irse a dormir. Hoy no era uno de esos días para la Orta de Vlad. Así que terminando la cena irían inmediatamente a las aulas donde estudiaban y tenían los huecos de los tabiques para dormir.

Toda su Orta fue encaminada tranquilamente a la entrada del Kolej, cuando un sipahi (guardia con armadura) los detuvo a hablar con el agha a cargo. Lo que no se esperaban es que Abdullah y un cariye (sirviente del harem) aparecieran por igual. Se dirigieron directamente a Vlad. Dio una indicación con la cabeza a su acompañante, este agarro del brazo y jalo a Vlad dirigiéndose hacia el lindero donde están los baños.

"- ¿Qué es lo que quieres favorito?- dijo Vlad con bastante calma- dudo que te hayas perdido camino al sarayi de Mehmet."

"- Nadie te permitió hablar príncipe valaco, el gran Mehmet sabe donde estoy".- dice abriendo con su propio brazo el Otak (pabellón de lona), donde un tellak (encargado de baños) parecía tener el hamam dispuesto-"

Entraron así Abdullah, Vlad y el tellak, mientras que el cariye esperaba junto con el sipahi en la entrada.

Abdullah-i-Raschid el actual favorito del príncipe Mehmet, solo con él en un Hamam, eso solo le daba mas puntos para ser asesinado seguramente.

"- Siéntate de aquel lado y mantente callado".- dijo Abdullah mientras empezaba a ser desvestido. Un esclavo de origen griego con cara olivácea enmarcada por hileras de ordenados rizos, engrasados así como su voz.

Sin oportunidad de replica solo observar al favorito desnudarse y adentrarse en la tina de agua fría. Cuando el baño estaba listo, Abdullah salió de su tina de agua helada y se sumergió en la caliente soltando un largo suspiro. Vlad estaba realmente tratando de entender que tenía que ser dispuesto en un hamam y con Abdullah.

"- Tu hermano Radu esta solicitado en el harem de Mehmet"

"-¿Qué?- chillo Vlad"

"- ¡Cállate! Te dije que silencio – dijo Abdullah acomodándose mejor en la tina"

Radu de 11 años, con piel más clara que Vlad, con pelo igual de largo pero castaño obscuro con mechones rojizos, sus ojos eran azules, su nariz pequeña y proporcionada con una cara de piel rosada y sin manchas. Radu el hermoso le llaman así, a Radu el hijo del Dragón.

"- No te gusta la idea, es una lastima realmente ya que con eso tu hermanito no tendría problemas por permanecer a salvo en Edirne-"

"- No como el amante de un turco, no como el amante de Mehmet- dijo Vlad destilando veneno"

Abdullah se contuvo se solicitar una paliza a Vlad por interrumpirlo. En cambio le indico al tellak que se retirara. "- Lo seria hasta que tuviera una godze (mujer elegida), después solo seria levemente solicitado- después dibuja una sonrisa burlesca- no es como si fueran a salir de aquí como algo mas que rehenes o muñecos de turcos".

"- Dilo por ti Abdullah-i-Raschid, tu podrás quedarte con los tratos de los turcos, pero por nosotros los Draculesti no tienen sangre que se incline a servir a los turcos."

"- Eso no me importa, vas a ver obedientemente como tu hermano levanta y ofrece su trasero a Mehmet y no vas a decir palabra".

"- Suficiente… solo hago el espectáculo que esperabas, realmente no crees que sé él porqué de este charla, quieres que me lleve a Radu, tal vez Mehmet quiere inquietarme para que haga algo estúpido, pero tú lo que realmente quieres es que nos maten no es así. Tal vez así no corran riesgo tus privilegios hasta que llegue la godze como dices."- dice altaneramente, realmente la idea era estúpida, pero siendo Abdullah no podía esperar otra cosa - Además maldito… la Orta de Radu esta en el hamam ahora." – Entonces solo pudo entender el plan de Abdullah, realmente quería asesinar a Radu, él no era importante en esto, solo era un entretenimiento en lo que asesinaban a Radu.

Se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la salida de la tienda no importa si tenia que matar a Abdullah después, entonces un cuerpo tapo su salida y se estrello inmediatamente con el, tan absurdo cayo hacia atrás. Alzo la vista y vio que era su Agha Hamza.

"- Halcón será mejor que te vayas de aquí, tu Orta ya esta dormida."- después fijo una mirada serena a la incrédula que regresaba Abdullah- Nuestro querido príncipe, espera que termine su baño pronto para que vuelva a su palacio"

Hamza toma camino a la salida y toma del brazo a Vlad cubriéndolo con una manta de lana, ante el cambio tan brusco de temperatura, saliendo del Otak.

"- Espera tengo que ir, por Radu, el.."- mientras Vlad hablaba se podían ver enormes salidas de vaho, pero entonces Hamza tapo esa boca con su mano libre y lo jalo al frente de él haciéndolo caminar obligadamente.- "Radu esta con su Orta y salón durmiendo, su baño lo suspendí por el hecho particular de haber ofendido al Gran y querido Mehmet, puede vivir con ello y tu también."

Después bajando su cabeza hasta bajar al oído de su discípulo, susurro – "Es necesario que sigas obediente Halcón, Abdullah no es algo importante, ya que no paso absolutamente nada." Los escalofríos tanto por la ira como por el frio empezaron a ser más llevadera para Vlad, sin embargo la sensación húmeda en su oreja, le subía más la temperatura, que la manta que tenia envuelta.

Entonces se sintió completamente libre, y decidió voltear a ver a su Agha, este no lo miraba a el sino a un chico que no había visto nunca. Este miraba con unos ojos dorados extraños a su Agha y después una sonrisa dulce también para su Agha. No le agrada, no importa que no supiera quien era, en su mirada estaba reflejadas sus intenciones. Entonces sintió un jalón en su hombro, ni siquiera le podía romper la quijada por que era Ion, no es cierto podía rompérsela y entonces alcanzar a ese que se alejaba con su Agha a paso tranquilo.

"-Vlad. Diablos Vlad a ¿donde crees que vas?, debemos volver al kolej".- Estúpido, estúpido hijo del Dragón, no me arrepentiré. Le adelanta dos pasos y le propina un golpe sordo en un costado. No se esperaba el golpe directo en la quijada solo un poco después de recuperar una bocanada de aire. Le observa dirigir una mirada hacia donde se fue el Agha Hamza y el laladaslar (condiscípulo del kolej), un cambio en su mirada y después termina caminando al kolej.

"- ¿Qué demonios paso Vlad?"- dice sobándose la quijada y lamiendo la sangre en su boca- "Es cierto lo que dijo el Agha y que estabas tomando un baño con Abdullah, en serio, ¿con Abdullah? estas imbécil de escoger el suicidio de tomar algo del harem de Mehmet, esperaba tuvieras mejor gusto."

"- El maldito de Abdullah estaba distrayéndome para asesinar a Radu".- fue lo único que dijo Vlad antes de entrar a las cercas, adentrarse al aula y meterse en los recovecos que servían de refugio dentro del aula y no pronunciar palabra al respecto hasta el día siguiente.

"- Su plan era dejarme con los guardias a que me dieran una paliza, ya sea que lo atacara con las provocaciones, no importaba solo habría que tenerme retenido para que Radu se percatara y fuera en mi rescate, la idea del como lo intentarían matar la desconozco, pero después no importaría lo que pasara, sabría que yo seria capaz de todo por la muerte de Radu, y Mehmet tendría una excusa. Además con la muerte de un hijo del Dragón era suficiente tanto para amedrentar a mi padre, y provechoso para Abdullah su puesto no estaría en peligro."

"- ¿Este plan fue hecho por Abdullah para consagrarse con Mehmet después de la humillación del duelo?"- dijo Ion con ironía.

"- Tal vez, el idiota de Abdullah no pensó que leería la idea escondida, por supuesto que me creo el papel de que teme perder su posición de favorito, pero de ahí a creer que me estaba advirtiendo sobre Mehmet para que yo rescatara a Radu, además no seria posible si aun estamos como rehenes de elite."

"- Y Hamza ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?. Mas importante ¿Por qué estamos vigilando al laladaslar?- dice retador a Vlad."

"- Necesito averiguar si es el espía de Hamza"- dice seriamente.

"- Tal vez solo sea su amante Vlad"- dice viendo al chico. Siente que lo que sea que haya dicho fue por estúpido, la mirada de Vlad sobre él no lo vale.

Al tiempo averiguaron de un castigo significativo a Abdullah, el motivo se desconocía, Radu no se dio por enterado de nada. Ion decidió mantenerse alerta ante cualquier comentario que incluyera a los Draculesti, y Vlad se entero de la partida de su Agha Hamza y del chico laladaslar acompañándolo.

_Continúa con la novela._

¨Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Hamza se había ido, pero Vlad no había cerrado sus dos ojos para dormir hasta hace apenas dos días. Y por razones muy distintas. Pero ese amanecer aparecieron dos hombres que avanzaron muy sigilosamente hasta dar con Vlad, que reacciono muy tarde. Al momento ya le habían levantado el cobertor de lana y una daga curva estaba apoyada en su garganta. Los gritos de terror despertaron a todos. ¨

¨Lo arrastraron fuera del hoyo que servía de dormitorio para los rehenes. Y lo llevaron a la fragua donde un hombre encapuchado estaba golpeando el metal al rojo vivo. ¨

¨Sintió que todo se derrumbaba, sabía que los turcos se destacaban por métodos eficientes de tortura. De repente lo tiraron al suelo con fuerza, sintió la tierra en la boca. Quedo allí tendido, bizqueando, hipnotizado por el rojo fundido y se pregunto en un arrebato que le hizo sudar cada parte de su cuerpo, si eso sería la última cosa que vería en su vida. De repente todos se arrodillaron, y un único hombre quedo de pie en la fragua. El herrero. Murad el Sultán de los Turcos. Cayo en cuenta entonces, todos, en caso de crisis debían de tener un oficio al cual sujetarse, Hamza era Halconero, él había dicho su tutor era bueno con la costura, el hijo del Sultán Mehmet era hábil en la jardinería y el Sultán Murad era herrero. ¨

¨Aunque no había nada en ese hombre que indicará al cual nombraban el Esplendor del Mundo, el Faro de la Creación, el Sultán de los Turcos, la Roca del Mundo. A simple vista era un nombre bastante sencillo y normal. En una calle pasaba desapercibido, con sus ropas parecía cualquier obrero de Edirne. ¡Un hombre común! Pero que no lo era. ¨

¨Murad hablo – Drácul-a – lo dijo en la lengua de Vlad la ««limba romana»» - El hijo del Dragón. – En el tono de voz no se oía furia, sino cierta tristeza. ¨

¨- Los aghas del enderum kolej me dicen que eres uno de sus mejores estudiantes. Que recitas maravillosamente las palabras del santo Corán, lo mismo que la poesía de Persia, y las filosofías de Atenas y Roma. Que previendo el día del desastre, eres tan hábil con los hilos como yo con la fragua. Y que sobresales en muchas actividades. Pero te diré que es lo que no me gusta.- Continuo un silencio indefinido.- No me gusta que seas ¡el hijo del Dragón!- Grito las dos últimas palabras. Lo mismo que la orden.- ¡Arriba!- ¨

¨Se le obedeció al instante- ¿Acaso creyó Drácul que, como llevaba la bandera del Dragón plegada yo no descubriría que su hijo mayor, tu hermano Mircea, me enfrentaría en Varna a la cabeza de las tropas valacas? Y me cuentan que aunque Drácul dice odiar tanto como yo a mi más implacable enemigo, Hunyadi, el maldito Caballero Blanco, acaba de hacer un pacto con el.- Mientras hablaba, volvió a la fragua y empezó a ponerse los guantes que se había quitado.- Parece haber olvidado lo que significa la palabra «rehén»... en cualquier idioma. Hay que enviar un mensaje a Drácul.- Tomo las tenazas y se acerco a un metal que ardía en la punta y lo observo fijamente- Un mensaje inequívoco.- Se acerco a Vlad con el metal ardiendo peligrosamente cerca del rostro de este. ¨

¨-Te digo esto, hijo del dragón. Las lecciones aquí han terminado. Empiezan otras. Serás trasladado a la fortaleza del Tokat. Tendrás allí diferentes aghas y aprenderás diferentes asuntos. Menos refinados. Y tu padre aprenderá, a costa de tu sufrimiento las consecuencias de su traición.- Levanto las tenazas y enderezo el cuerpo- Llévenlo – dijo. ¨

¨Los hombres que sostenías a Vlad lo levantaron de golpe. Sacaron unas esposas y se las colocaron en las muñecas. Lo sacaron de ahí rápidamente. ¨

¨Por un instante reino el silencio. Entonces por el suelo de tierra, se acercaron unos pasos suaves. Entro un hombre con un azor (ave) en el puño.¨

¨-Y bien agha Hamza- dijo Murad – ¿mi audaz Zeki está preparado para volar? ¨

¨- Está preparado para volar por ti. Para matar por ti, tío.- ¨

¨- Y a este otro halcón, al valaco ¿lo podrías educar para que aprenda a ser sumiso? ¿Un día también irá a matar para mí? ¨

¨- Creo... creo que si, tío. Tengo algunas ideas. – Murad rio entre dientes. ¨

¨-No lo dudo. Tu, sobrino, siempre fuiste el más listo de mis muchachos. Esas ideas. ¿Podrías compartirlas conmigo? ¨

¨-Es lo que dices, señor. Drácula es un halcón. Hay muchas maneras de adiestrarlo. Algunas con dureza. Algunas con afecto. Algunas con una cosa y después la otra. Como en este caso. – Suspiro- Creo que podemos dejar que los aghas de Tokat se ocupen de él primero. ¨

¨- ¿Te preocupa, Hamza? ¿Lamentas las lecciones que el rehén va a aprender? ¨

¨Hamza se encogió de hombros.- A veces, con un ave orgullosa, la única manera de quebrarla es empaparla en agua y después quedarse con ella toda la helada noche. Yo también lo lamento, aunque también reconozco que es necesario. ¨

¨Murad se inclino hacia delante y levantó la mano enguantada de Hamza hacia el fuego - ¿Es esto lo que te cosió? ¨

¨-si¨

¨Murad soltó la mano.- ¿Verdad que siente por ti un afecto de colegial? ¨

¨Hamza se encogió de hombros.- Tal vez¨

Murad sonrió – Bueno, acabas de explicar cómo algunas aves necesitan cariño después de la dureza¨

En el siguiente capitulo Tokat.

El infierno de la escuela del Tokat. El rescate de Vlad. Y lemon.

Saludos. Mucho tiempo sin escribir me siento pésima porque tengo tres fics y ninguno terminado. Se sospecha que este puede quedar igual… ja solo por esta vez tengo los tres capítulos hechos (¡fanfarrias¡) Los publicare cada semana como una buena escritora sueña hacerlo.

Pero que va a pasar con los demás que tengo pendientes… humm si los voy a continuar será publicado actualización de capitulo y re-edición de uno anterior. Eso aplica a "Tu para mi" y "Cupido", aun tengo que planear con Admitámoslo… tal vez sea totalmente rescrito.

Y aquí anuncio mi próximo lanzamiento.

Take and Free con personajes de Kimi to Boku

Take and Free Azayel-san crossover entre Kimi to boku, y otro pero quien sepa a que me refiero también ya sabrá de como se tratara el fic.

Uno de Dgray man que será algo como ¿Lavi Sherlock Holmes?… ¿Leverrier es oriental?… ¿y Watson es albino…? me doy a entender.

Y uno que hice hace años y no lo hice por la estúpida situación… de que olvide mi password… si por eso lo vuelvo a retomar se llama "de los momentos del pasado" y es una historia alterna un semiAU Ok con full metal alchemist. Y mucho terror. Espero esta vez lograrlo.

Gracias y review :D


End file.
